The TRANSFER student
by Haru Park
Summary: There is a NEW transfer student at OURAN...... Who do you think he is? PLease Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Warning:_

_Plz….. Don't read it!! This fiction is full of IMAGINATIONS! And the WRITER is a WIERDO…. XD_

_

* * *

_

Okay its Youre Choice…….

_Well….. have FUN READING my Fiction!_

* * *

Chapter 1: THE NEW OURAN STUDENT

The summer break is now over…… The Ouran Academy's students is now back...The school is back to normal... But there are Rumors that there is a new tranfer student bbut his his also a COMMONER... Some students are chatting about him

"_Hey, Do you know that there is a NEW COMMONER student like Fujioka Haruhi?!"_

"_Yeah, they say that his name is Sakura K……'_

"_That name sure has a lot of letters! hahaha"_

"_Maybe for his parents that name is just right for their MONEY!_

Suddenly there's a COOL GOOD LOOKING GUY walking at the corridor…… Everyone is looking at him….. they doesn't know that he was the NEW COMMONER student…. Tthe girls fell in love at him at the first sight...

"Hey, he's Cool! I hope that he could be a member of the OURAN HOST CLUB!"

"If that happens I will build a fan Club for him!"

The guy was walking towards the Third Music Room…… the student are looking at him... They were suprised why the new transfer student knows where the HOST CLUB is...he opened the door… The Host Club greeted him…. _Irrashaimase!_

_ "_Our first customer is a GUY?!"

_Tamaki: _Hey…. Your COOL… would you like to join the OURAN HOST CLUB!

_K: _I REFUSE! I just came here for HARUHI!

K runs toward to Haruhi and hug her…… the HOST CUB was surprised……..

_(K suddenly cries at the shoulder of Haruhi)_

_Haruhi: _K-sempai…. Don't cry! Im HAPPY that I see you again!

_K: _Haruhi-san!! I really miss you so much! Why do you have to study at _this _school?!

_Tamaki: _K-san!! Stop hugging MY DAUGHTER!! I REFUSE!

_K: _Stop acting like your Haruhi's FATHER!

_( Tamaki walk towards the corner…..)_

_Tamaki: _Im not the FATHER?! Im NOT Haruhi's Father?!

_Hitachiin Twins: _Pull yourself together LORD!

_K: _Come on Haruhi….. Can you please tour me around at_ this _school?

_( K pushes Haruhi toward the corridor.. )_

_Haruhi: _K-sempai….. Why do you have to pretend??

_( K looked at Haruhi very Seriously )_

_K: _Ican tell you the reason later, Haruhi-san…..

_The class has already started……_

_( In the class of Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins…. )_

_Sensei: _Class… I introduced to you your new classmate….. Sakura K

"_So….. His Sakura K…. The NEW COMMONER student…'_

_Sensei: _Sakura-san……. Please sit at the front of Kaoru-san…

_K: _I understand Sensei but WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT AT FRONT OF KAORU?! I WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO HARUHI!!

_Sensei: _But Sakura-san….. the sit in front of Kaoru-san is the only one VACCANT…..

_K:_ BUT…… ToT Okay Sensei…….

_Sensei: _Thank you Sakura-san for accepting it!

_( Inside at K's mind)_

Im not accepting it Sensei….. DX

_The class is OVER…._

_( At the Host Club.. )_

_Tamaki: K-san!! Please join the HOST CLUB! Haruhi!! Please help me!_

_Haruhi: _Uhm….. K-sempai.. can you pleasse join us?? Because I wanted to be with you all the time…..

_K: _Uhm…. Haruhi-san….

_--_

_--_

_Will K accept the Host Club's OFFER?!_

_Find out at the next chapter!!_


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the late post! Im just busy playing AUDITION!_

_ANYWAY… Have fun Reading my Fiction!_

--

Chapter 2: What?!

K: Uhm…. Haruhi-san……. Even though you're the one asking…… I cant accept your offer…….

Haruhi: I understand you're decision K-sempai……..

Tamaki: But….. Haruhi!

Haruhi: No but's Tamaki-sempai! It's K-sempai's own decision…… You can't decide for him…….

Tamaki: Okay Haruhi………

After a while…. The Host Club is preparing to CLOSE……. Even though K is not a member……. He also helps……. They are chatting about a Party

Hikaru: Hey…. My lord……. How about we throw a party….

Kaoru: Hikaru's right my lord…… How about we throw a party?? Its FUN

Haninozuka: Tama-chan…… If we have a party….. Can it be a CAKE PARTY?! But I also wanted a party for my Usa-chan…. (The Hitachiin Twins Stared at Him) How about …..instead of a CAKE PARTY…… It would be Usa-chan's CAKE PARTY!

Mori: Mitsukuni you're just making the situation worst…..

Tamaki: What's the party for??

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai…………. How about it's a WELCOME PARTY for K-sempai

K: What?! For me?! Haruhi-san….. You've done so many things for me……

Haruhi: K-sempai! Please! ( Haruhi pleased K with a smile )

(When Tamaki saw Haruhi smiled,he runs very quickly toward K)

Tamaki: Please K! ( Tamaki's Eyes turned into puppy's eyes )

( The other Host Club members also pleased K )

Host Club: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

K: Alright! But in one condition! Please make it an simple party!

( K smiled )

The next day………

The Host Club is very busy preparing for the Party tomorrow….. Honey and Mori are preparing the foods… The Hitachiin Twins are preparing the Tables and chairs….. Tamaki is busy inviting people while haruhi is doing the decorations…. K is the only one that have no chores to do because the Host Clkub ask him to…..

K: Why am I the only one doesn't have any chores to do??

Kyoya: Because it's a party for you….

Tamaki: Kyoya's right K! This party is for you so you don't have to help!

K: But….

Haruhi: K- sempai…. Just be prepared for tomorrow's party…….

K: Anyway…. I cant pick which of my clothes am I going to wear for the Party.

Haruhi: I can help you with that K-sempai…. Ive just done decorating….

K: Thank you very much Haruhi-san…..

And so K and Haruhi leaves the 3rd music room and go to K's room… Tamaki ad the other's are the only one left……. But. Their having fun.. suddenly…

Kyoya: Is it okay to let a boy and a girl in a room??

(Tamaki and the others look at Kyoya)

Hitachiin Twins: My LORD…. Is that really okay??

Honey: Tama-chan…..

Tamaki: Lets go to K's room!

They hurriedly run towards K's room…. K is now changing his clothes….. Suddenly….. The Host Club opened the door and……

(They were very shocked for what they saw….)

Tamaki: Sorry for interrupting….

Hitachiin Twins: Were leaving…..

( They closed the door very gently….)

Tamaki: Uhm….. Just what do we saw?? Is it K is a girl or am I just dreaming?? Somebody here.. please slap me!

( The Hitachiin Twins slap Tamaki…)

Tamaki: I am really not dreamig…..

Kyoya: Yes.. You are really not dreaming….

Tamaki: Say Kyoya…… You already know this,right??

Kyoya: Yes……

Tamaki: Oh…. I see…… But why you haven't tell us earlier??

Kyoya: I just wanted you to know it yourself…….

( Haruhi and K walks toward the Host Club)

K: Now… You already know……. Don't tell it to anybody… or else…….. Im Going to KILL YOU!

( The Host Club were scared at K because of what she said….)

Kyoya: Its not important if she's a girl….. The most important thing is for the Party………

Tamaki: Oh yeah…. See yah! Im going back to the 3rd music room! Im just going to finish the decorations….

Hitachiin Twins: Wait for us My lord!

( The Host Club went back to the 3rd music room….. )

Haruhi: I cant wait for tomorrow's! PARTY!

K: Me too Haruhi-san!

--

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for reading my FIC! Please rate and Review!_

_Anyway….. The next chapter is taking too long because Im going to be busy for my school!_

--


	3. Chapter 3

--

-_--_

_Author's NOTE:_

_This is the last Chapter…. ToT _

_Have fun reading it!_

_Anyway, add me up at Livejournal…. _

_--_

Chapter 3: LET'S HAVE FUN??

The Host Club and K is going to start the party……

Haruhi: K-sempai,Let's have fun in this party,okay?

K: Sure Haruhi-san!

Honey: Haru-chan! K-chan! Let's eat some cakes!

Haruhi: Okay Honey-sempai! Let's eat cakes!

K: Be careful to not eat many cakes Haruhi-san.. You might have Cavities….

Haruhi: No problem K-sempai! I will only eat 2 pieces of cake!

Tamaki: Anyway! K, WEAR your GOWN!

K: BAKA! If I wear it! they will find out that im a GIRL!

Kyoya: That's right Oto-san…. They will find out that K is a girl….

Tamaki: That is why you should wear that gown. Because if they find out that you're a SHE not a HE….. You have no more problems….

K: Eh?? BAKA! I have no problems! ANYWAY! I love wearing GUYS CLOTHES!

( The Host CLUB looked at K)

Hitachiin Twins: You are the first girl we know who doesn't like to wear girly clothes…..O.O

Honey: Even though Haru-chan is pretending as a guy.. She also likes to wear girl clothes….

Mori: ……….

Kyoya: According to my information…… Ever since youre a kid…. You like to wear guys clothes….

K: Its just that wearing girls clothes is uncomfortable for me! Kyoya! stop searching about others information! .

Kyoya: Anyway, lets now start the party…

Tamaki: Oh yeah…. It about time….

The HOST CLUB opened the third music room…

Tamaki: Welcome! To our K's PARTY! Please enjoy yourselves!

Girl: Uhm…. K-san…. Can I dance with you??

K: I cant dance well….. So, You should find another…..

Girl: Okay……

The Party is doing great! Suddenly….. There is a girl from the other school who enters the room……

Girl: Where is Chrome??

K: Yukino?? O.O;;

Yukino: that's right! Im Yukino Yamazaki! Im here to take you home!

K: Stop joking! Im not Chrome!

Yukino: Where's Haruhi??

Haruhi: Im here!

K: Don't involved Haruhi in here! XP

Yukino: SHUT UP!

K: You are the one who should SHUT UP! BAKA!

Yukino: Haruhi, Im taking HER home….

( The Host Club was shocked)

Girl 1: Her?? Who is she talking about??

Girl 2: I don't know…… o.o

Girl 1: Oh I know maybe its K!

Girl 2: WHAT?! K is a HE! Not a SHE!

Girl 1 : Oh yeah! Youre right! K is a guy!

Then Yukino speaks again!

Yukino: Chrome! Let's go HOME!

( The girls where shocked! O.O)

They find out that K is a girl and her real name is Chrome

Tamaki: What are you talking about Yukino?? K is a SHE?? And K's name is Chrome?? Wahahahaha! Youre too silly!

Yukino: BAKA! Are you Chrome's neighbor??

(Tamaki went to his favorite corner again and becomes very gloomy)

Yukino: Hmph! PATETHIC!

K: Are you my MOTHER to send me HOME??

Yukino: Tsk.

K: If youre not my MOTHER.. You have no right to send me HOME!

Yukino: I have the right to send you home!

K: WHY??

Yukino: Because Ryosuke-kun went back home!

K: eh?? O.O really?? Since when??

Yukino: Since last week!

K: eh?? Okay! Ive decided! IM going HOME!

Yukino: See! You've give up!

K: I give up because of Ryosuke! Not you! XP

Yukino:I know! Well, Lets packed youre things!

K: Wait! Im going to live for tomorrow!

YUkino: Okay! But im staying here with you tonight! To make sure!

K: Okay! .

As unexpected, The party ended very fast….

The Next Day:

K: See yah MINNA! I will visit you all next time!

Haruhi: I will miss you K-sempai!

K: I will miss you too Haruhi!

Tamaki: Hey K! I have a question for you..

K: What is it??

Tamaki: What is your real name??

K: Oh yeah. I forgot to menion…. My real name is…

Kyoya: Watanabe Chrome

Honey: And K-chan! Who is Ryosuke-chan??

K: Oh yeah. Ryosuke-kun is my….

Kyoya: a childhood friend…. Ryosuke is her CRUSH…..

K: Stop interrupting!

Tamaki: Eh?? I cant imagine K being inlove at someone!

K: Anyway, Haruhi-san… I give this 7 ticket to you..

Haruhi: What is this ticket??

K: It's a ticket for my concert….

HOST CLUB (except for Kyoya): WHAT!?

K: Oops! I forgot to tell you that Im a……

Kyoya: Singer and an Actress… that's why she dressed up as a GUY…

K: Stop interrupting!

Kyoya: Okay….

K: Please come at my concert!

Yukino: See yah!

And then K and Yukino leaves the Host Club….

THE END

_--_

_Thanks for reading it!_

_Please REVIEW!_


End file.
